1. Field of the Invention
The technology is related to nonvolatile memory, and in particular to performing operations on the nonvolatile memory of adding electrons.
2. Description of Related Art
Fowler-Nordheim tunneling is a known charge transport mechanism to move electrons from the source and drain of a nonvolatile memory cell to the charge trapping structure. However, because Fowler-Nordheim tunneling requires a relatively large electric field Fowler-Nordheim tunneling requires large voltage differences between the gate, and the source, drain, and body. Therefore, it would be desirable to move electrons from the source and drain of a nonvolatile memory cell to the charge trapping structure, without requiring such a large electric field and large voltages.